Catch Me
by Pottergirl101
Summary: Revised version of 'You Can't Turn Back Time'. Harry tries to protect Ginny by making her stay home during the final battle. His plan backfires & Ginny falls into a coma. What happens when she wakes up four years later to find that Harry has moved on? HG.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione apparatted from the flat that she and Ron shared to the familiar, run down home that was known as The Burrow. It was a gloomy night, and there was a thick covering of fog that blanketed the atmosphere. The only light came from the moon, which shone down upon Hermione's bushy hair as she made her way past the clucking chickens and to the front door.

She rapped softly on the door and waited, examining the small window and searching for any signs of a certain redheaded female. "Ginny," Hermione called through the wooden door. "I know you're there, and I know what you're trying to do."

The house remained silent, and Hermione sighed. "Please, Ginny. Just let me in. I can," she paused as if regretting what she was going to say next. "I can help."

Finally, a low scuffling was heard inside until the door opened to reveal a very hassled looking Ginny Weasley. "You can help?" she asked faintly, eyeing the brunette warily.

Hermione nodded, clasping her hands.

"Well, alright, then. C'mon in." Ginny beckoned Hermione into The Burrow, and sauntered quickly up the staircases to her small bedroom. "I hope you realize," Ginny muttered as she held her bedroom door open for Hermione. "That if you came here to stop me, you're just wasting your time."

"Yes, yes, I would not have come if that was my goal," Hermione assured Ginny. "You're far too stubborn, anyway."

The corner of Ginny's mouth quirked up a little, but the shimmer of a smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. "I'm always stubborn when it comes to this prat," she said defiantly.

Hermione sat on Ginny's small, unmade bed, carefully avoiding the arrangement of neat, folded clothing and the carpetbag on the floor. "Harry is just doing what he thinks is best for your safety."

Ginny snorted, shaking her head slightly as she began to shove her clothes into the bag. "I'm already in danger! Besides, Pettigrew is dead!" she exclaimed angrily, zippering the zipper of the bag closed a little more forcefully than needed. "He needs to understand that he can't be noble his whole life! Sometimes people need help from other people, and this time the 'other people' is me!"

"Ginny," Hermione began. "You are completely right. You don't need his protection, but . . ."

Ginny blew a strand of hair out of her eyes as she straightened. "But what, Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione hesitated, but continued. "Well, do you really think it's such a brilliant plan to go off to his flat when he won't even let Ron or I inside? It's been almost two months since the incident, and I still barely see him.Ginny," she put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "I don't think you know how much your being captured hurt him. He cares about you. _A lot_."

Ginny's expression softened, but she turned away from Hermione's unwavering brown-eyed gaze. "And I don't think you know how much I care about him. Look, Hermione," Ginny said softly, returning her gaze to Hermione's. "When Harry went to rescue me, and he was kneeling beside me . . . .I-I thought was dying. Literally, dead. So . . . I told him I loved him."

Hermione smiled a little, and sighed. "Well, you were dating secretly, weren't you? We all found out just after you woke up in St. Mungos. It's not surprising that you love him," she finished slowly.

Ginny nodded, biting her lip. "I do love him. But the Final Battle is just around the corner, and I want him to truly understand my feelings." She paused, looking quizzically. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Hermione tilted her head and knitted her eyebrows togther. "Not exactly," she said.

"I'm afraid that Harry thinks when I told him that I loved him I was only saying it because fatally injured – not quite understanding what I was saying, you know?" Ginny groaned, and dug the heels of her palms into her eyes. "I have to see him. I have to tell him I love him."

Hermione's answer was short. "Okay."

_

* * *

_

_Two nights later . . ._

Harry Potter lay in bed, staring up at the deep red curtains of his four-poster bed. The wind blew softly through the window, as the moon cast a soft glow across the young wizard's face. His facial features were hard, upon knowing what he was destined to do in only a few hours time. Voldemort was to attack that night, and he, Harry, was to kill him.

He sighed softly, rolling over to look at the picture on his night stand. The love of his life, Ginny Weasley smiled at him from her wooden picture frame. Smiling almost sadly, Harry watched as his picture-self wrapped his arms around her waist.

_I wish you were here now Gin . . ._

In his worry for Ginny's safety, Harry had finally convinced Ginny to stay at the Burrow during the fight just two nights beforehand. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her.

Minutes turned into hours as Harry's chest rose and fell in the darkness. He only moved when his best mate Ron walked slowly into the room.

"Its time mate." Ron's voice was hollow . . . dead sounding. The final battle had arrived.

Harry nodded silently, sliding up into a sitting position on the bed. His hands bore thick leather gloves while his chest held a shiny plate of armor. The most important of all however, was the ruby studded sword hanging on his belt.

Ron bore similar items, his face carved into a determined look. He watched as Harry's gaze lingered on the framed picture. "You're going to beat him, Harry . . . I know you will. And Ginny will be safe in the end. You two can have a real relationship. No more secrets."

Harry swallowed, taking Ron's outstretched hand. "Thanks, mate. I just hope everyone will be okay _when_ I reach the end."

As Ron and Harry strode out the door, Harry paused in the doorway. Taking one last look at Ginny and himself in the picture, Harry whispered the last words before stepping out into battle.

"I love you, Gin." With that, Harry his gripped his sword, welcoming Voldemort to the battle.

_Come and get me, Tom. I'm ready._

The battle was long and fierce. Many death eaters were captured or killed while the Aurors and ministry members swept the grounds. Hermione was the one who single handedly caught Lucius Malfoy. Ron caught twelve death eaters, killing the eight that stood in his way.

The best and most legendary dual of all, was between Harry and Voldemort as they blasted spells of each other. Harry ducked and rolled as multiple spells were sent at him at a time. Unfortunately, as Harry was yelling _crucio_, a lone death eater behind him shot out a single curse.

Harry collapsed, not five feet away from Voldemort. He only sputtered, spitting out mouthfuls of blood on the ground, unable to move. Voldemort smiled venomously. "Say hello to your parents for me, Harry. Avada Kedavra!"

Turning his head, Harry saw a flash of green head his way, a figure dart out in front of him, then watched as it fall to the ground. A hand of silver glinted up at Harry from under the black robes.

_Wormtail?_

Voldemort paused for a second, staring at the man lying between them. He was clearly dead. Harry on the other hand, mustered up his last bit of strength, one thought on his mind.

"Heeeeeaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" he grunted, both in pain and determination.

Gryffindor's sword was plunged deep into the dark sorcerer's heart, black blood pouring all over Harry's hands. A look of pure shock covered Voldemort's face as he and Harry fell face down into the dirt.

A smile played on Harry's lips before he fell into unconsciousness . . .

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw Ron and Hermione looking down at him concerned. Both contained minor injuries but were smiling ear to ear.

"You did it, mate. Voldemort's dead. We won!" exclaimed Hermione excitedly.

Hermione and Ron both helped Harry up, letting him lean onto their shoulders. They were limping back to the castle when Tonks appeared in front of them, a look of shock and utter sorrow on her face.

"Wha-Whats wrong, Tonks? What's happened?"asked Ron warily.

Tonks blinked, tears leaving tracks down her filthy face. "I'm really, really sorry. We've only just got word, but . . . there was nothing we could do to help her."

"Help who?" Ron was asking desperately, but Harry already knew. It was only when Tonks told them that he lost it completely.

"Gi-Ginny . . . She was attacked at the Burrow. Draco Malfoy did it . . .The Aurors guarding her were killed. She was found in the rubble of the house."

Ron and Hermione let go of Harry who slid silently to the floor. Hermione started crying on Ron's shoulder, who's eyes too were filled with tears. "What happened to her?"

Tonks looked down at Harry, who's face was in his hands, oblivious to the world around him. "She's been put into a coma . . . They're not really sure if she's going to wake up." She paused to wipe a tear away. "I'm sorry."

"I'll kill him . . ." Harry muttered dangerously. "I'LL KILL HIM!" His voice echoed throughout the battle grounds, his face murderous. He tried to fight back as Ron pulled him up into a standing position again.

Harry stopped, turning back to Tonks, his eyes blazing. "Where is he!"

She bit her lip, tears still streaming down her face. "He committed suicide. He too was found in the rubble."

Harry's world started to spin around him. Hogwarts became a blur . . . The forbiden forrest turned into a green smudge, and the ground seemed to be swerving up and down. Harry gagged, vomiting into the grass and passed out as Ron held him up.

_Merlin, let me die . . ._

This time when Harry awoke, he was in the white room that was ST. Mungo's hospital. At first he couldn't remember why he was there, and then it came to him. Ginny was in a coma. The Healers didn't know if she'd ever wake up. His eyes filled with angry and guilt ridded tears, as he leaned back against the pillows.

_I should never have made her go to the Burrow. I should have let her stay here.__Me and my stupid, twisted noble mind._

Harry wiped away the tears viciously, feeling the need to vomit once again. Before he could stand and stumble to the bathroom, the door opened slowly and Hermione walked into the room She sat at the foot of his bed, looking at him while she bit her lip.

"Harry . . . don't be blaming yourself for what happened to Ginny," she said softly.

"Why shouldn't I be?" he cried out. "She wanted to stay at Hogwarts! She would have stayed at Hogwarts if I didn't interfere! I said she had to go to the Burrow . . ." he trailed off, muttering the next few words with venom, "And then Malfoy attacked her."

Hermione watched sadly as Harry pulled his knees into his chest and stared at the wall in front of them. They both sat silently until Harry spoke up, once again, this time in a more calm manner.

"I want to see her, Hermione. I'm not going to let anyone say no to me." His expression was so fierce that all Hermione could do was nod solemnly.

She took his bandaged hand and helping him up and onto the floor. The two of them walked silently down the halls of healers, Harry looking at his feet.

When they reached the door, Hermione held Harry back. "Are you sure you don't want to wait a bit? She only just got in a few hours ago. Maybe just until the healers are able to clean her properly or . . ." she trailed of as a Harry glared at her. Biting her lip, Hermione opened the door, leaving Harry to rush the best he could to Ginny's side.

Just one look was enough to make Harry fall to her side, head on her stomach. Ginny's arms were covered in small cuts and bruises that had not been bothered to be healed. Thick bandages were here and there while her face was frozen and a ghostly pale. There was still dried blood in her hair and dirt on her face.

_Gin . . . what have I done to you?_

Hermione stood uncomfortably in the doorway, watching until a hand was placed on her forearm. It was Ron.

"It just isn't fair," she whispered, her eyes leaving the site before them. "If anyone deserved a wife and kids, a _family_ . . . it was him. But they took that away too."

Ron sighed heavily, steering Hermione out of the doorway to leave Harry alone with his sister. "I know, Hermione. Things just happen sometimes, y'know? And Ginny might wake up . . . The healers didn't say she never would."

"But, Ron, the Healers said that the chances of that happening are . . ."

But Ron covered her mouth with his hand. "No. Don't tell me. I'll be happier believing that there _is_ a chance that she might wake up, no matter how small. For Harry's sake."

Finished, Ron covered her mouth with his briefly, stepped back, and left the room. Hermione sat down in a nearby chair, her fingers touching where Ron had kissed her. He was right. Ginny could wake up . . . the hard part was getting Harry to move on until then.

* * *

A/N: Oh, my god! Yeah, this story is bigger, better, and I'm soooo much happier with it then the other, less thought out version. The plot is going to be so much clearer and I'm still going to hit the same points as I did in the other story. Keep an eye out for the next chapter! I'm hoping for at least ten reviews on this to get me going! 


	2. AN

**_Message for all Pottergirl101 stories_**

I know, right? You're probably wondering a million things. All the reasons why I haven't updated in what I can probably estimate to be around a year, or even more. Well, there are actually only several reasons to why I've temporarily stopped writing.

1. School. I'm a sophmore in high school now, and I put EVERYTHING that has to do with my college record before anything else. That means hours of homework, hours of studying, volunteer work, and school sports

2. After reading the last Harry Potter book I was kind of like, "Okay, what now?" To be completely honest I really didn't LOVE how it ended. To me it sounded like JK Rowling was just trying to scrape it all out, just to be done with the series. Thousands of questions that I wanted answered were left hanging, and that put me off for a while.

3. My old computer crashed, taking with it at least ten chapters of BTR 2: Meet the Potters, twelve chapters of Marauder and Marauderette, seven chapters of Catch me (my attempt at redoing You can't turn back time), and five chapters of Bachelor. This REALLy upset me, because I basically lost at least 50 hours of my life.

4. When I finally got back in the mind set to write, I hadn't set foot in the Potter scene for so long that it was completely foreign. Not to mention the fact that when I went back and re-read my writing, I thought it sucked compared to what I write now as a sophmore.

I'm sorry if these reasons seem completely stupid to you and if you're thinking, "What? She abandoned us for THAT?" And I really understand if I've lost you guys as my faitful reviewers. However, I seem to recall that I have always said I will never totally abandon my stories. I plan on being true to that, but only to an extent. You guys are going to do me a favor: I am setting up a poll to see which story you guys want me to start up again the most, because as of right now I can only handle one story instead of my old five. Send me a PM, a review on the story of your choice, etc.

Choices:

Breaking the Rules 2: meet the Potters!

Catch Me

The Bachelor

Marauders and Marauderette

Now, don't be upset if the winning story is not the one you wanted. I will at some point get back to the stories, just as I promised. But as of right now, the poll is open!

Thanks for all your help and support, pottergirl101


End file.
